


Sonne, Sand und mehr...

by thots_tochter



Series: Münchner Melange [7]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: München
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Tatort München
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Ein Urlaubstag am Strand. Ivo will sich sonnen, Franz ist langweilig…





	Sonne, Sand und mehr...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KeinButterdieb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/gifts).



> **Beta:** TurelieTelcontar. Meinen allerherzlichsten Dank.  
>  **Widmung:** KeinButterdieb, dank deren lieber Unterstützung Ivo jetzt auch tatsächlich Kroatisch spricht und kein wirres Internetkauderwelsch.
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo 2018/19](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html): Strand
> 
> **A/N:** Ich habe mal wieder keine Ahnung, wie ich auf diese Idee gekommen bin, zumal ich Strand und sonnen echt hasse (Rote Haare, helle Haut und lichtempfindliche Augen geben eine blöde Kombination für sowas), aber sie war eben plötzlich einfach da. Und da ich es schon lange aufgegeben habe, mich gegen meine Bunnies zu wehren, habe ich es eben geschrieben. Es ist schon wieder fürchterlich fluffig geworden, aber was soll ich tun? Des Bunnies Wille ist mein Himmelreich… oder so ähnlich. Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, es mundet.

# „Sonne, Sand und mehr“

 

Ivo seufzte tief und ruckte mit der Hüfte ein bisschen hin und her, bis er den störenden, kleinen Sandhügel unter seiner Leiste plattgedrückt hatte. Was für ein herrlicher erster Urlaubstag. Strahlend blauer Himmel, die Sonne schien, vom Meer her wehte eine sanfte Brise, er lag hier im Sand, Franz saß neben ihm, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und sie taten einfach gar nichts. Um sie herum tobten Kinder, bauten Sandburgen oder rannten kreischend durch die Brandung. Jugendliche spielten Beachvolleyball oder surften, sorgten dafür, dass sie sahen und gesehen wurden. Frauen und Männer aller Altersgruppen lagen und saßen genau wie Franz und er im Sand, sonnten sich, tratschten und lachten, genossen einfach diesen wundervollen Sommertag. Das beste daran war: Nichts davon ging Franz und ihn in diesem Moment etwas an. Sie mussten niemanden beobachten, nichts sehen, nichts hören. Sie waren nicht im Dienst, hatten Urlaub. Gemeinsam. Das erste Mal seit fast drei Jahren. Da war kein Fall, den es aufzuklären galt, keine grausam zugerichtete Leiche, keine Termine in der Gerichtsmedizin oder beim Staatsanwalt, keine Angehörigen, denen sie furchtbare Nachrichten überbringen mussten, keine Zeugen, die befragt, keine Spuren, die verfolgt, keine Berichte, die geschrieben werden mussten. Da war nichts von alledem, was normalerweise seinen Alltag bestimmte, außer Franz – sonst nur Sonne, Sand und Meer.

Franz’ Finger gingen auf Wanderschaft, strichen federleicht über seinen Rücken. Die Wirbelsäule hinab, bis zum Bund seiner Badeshorts und dann wieder hinauf, malten zärtlich Muster auf seine sonnengewärmte Haut. Fast dreieinhalb Jahre waren es inzwischen und noch immer konnte er sein Glück an manchen Tagen kaum fassen. Vor der Reise hatte er Panik gehabt, riesige Panik. Schon Wochen vor dem Urlaub hatte es angefangen. Nervös und unruhig war er gewesen, manchmal auch ganz schön unausstehlich, und es war immer schlimmer geworden, je näher die Abreise gerückt war. Am Abend vor ihrem Abflug hatte er kaum mehr etwas essen mögen und als sie gestern dann endlich bei seinen Tanten vor der Tür gestanden hatten, war ihm so schlecht gewesen, dass er kein Wort mehr herausgebracht hatte. Franz hatte das natürlich bemerkt und er hatte auch ziemlich schnell begriffen, woran es lag, hatte ihm sogar angeboten, dass sie ihre Beziehung einfach verleugnen könnten, wenn ihm das so zu schaffen machte. Aber das hatte er auch nicht gewollt. Weder Franz verleugnen, noch seine Tanten belügen – auch wenn er wusste, dass man in Kroatien in diesen Dingen noch lange nicht so offen war wie in Deutschland.

Als Mara dann die Tür geöffnet hatte, hatte sich seine Angst als vollkommen unbegründet erwiesen. Sie hatte einen langen prüfenden Blick auf Franz geworfen. _„Fraaaanz“_ , hatte sie dann gesagt, mehr Feststellung als Frage, mit diesem viel zu langen, zu hohen „a“, wie immer wenn sie ein bisschen aufgekratzt war. Da hatte er begriffen, dass sie schon lange etwas geahnt haben musste. Sie hatte Franz die Hände an die Wangen gelegt, ihn zu sich herunter gezogen und mitten auf den Mund geküsst. Franz war völlig verdattert gewesen, aber für Mara war die Sache damit erledigt gewesen – und für Janca und Katica auch. Franz gehörte zu ihm, also gehörte er zur Familie. Erst viel später, als Franz und er aneinander geschmiegt auf der viel zu kleinen Matratze in seinem alten Zimmer im umgebauten Hühnerstall lagen, hatte er begriffen, wie groß der Stein tatsächlich gewesen war, der ihm vom Herzen gefallen war.

Er schloss die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in der Ellenbeuge. Franz’ Finger glitten langsam höher, durch die kleine Grube zwischen seinen Schulterblättern, in seinen Nacken, zausten leicht durch die Haare an seinem Hinterkopf. Er brummte wohlig, drehte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und bot Franz noch mehr Angriffsfläche. Der lachte leise und sagte irgendetwas, aber genau in diesem Moment kreischte neben ihnen ein junges Mädchen. Ivo verstand nur noch _„…–nießer“_. ‚Genießer‘ wahrscheinlich, oder – wie er Franz kannte – womöglich noch ‚Alter Genießer‘. Er grinste nur in seine Armbeuge, sagte aber nichts. So lange Franz ihn so kraulte, konnte er ihn nennen, wie er wollte.

Es war gut, wieder hier zu sein. Als Kind hatte er jeden Sommer hier verbracht. Hier im Sand, an diesem Strand hatte er seine ersten Schritte gemacht, hier hatte er Schwimmen gelernt, das erste Mädchen geküsst – mit dreizehn. _„Frühreifer Südländer“_ , hatte Franz scherzhaft dazu gesagt, als sie sich einmal darüber unterhalten hatten. Nicht dass Franz jetzt so viel später dran gewesen wäre, der _„gute, katholische Bub“_ , dem die Jungfrau Maria dann doch nicht erschienen war. Es waren wundervolle Sommer gewesen, damals, voller Sorglosigkeit und Abenteuer. Er hatte Sandburgen gebaut, Muscheln gesammelt in der Brandung, Krebse und anderes Meeresgetier in den kleinen Gezeitentümpeln zwischen den nahen Felsen gefangen und war in unzähligen Nächten mit den Fischern hinausgefahren aufs Meer. Wundervoll friedlich war es da draußen immer gewesen. Die Wellen, die das Boot sanft auf und ab schaukelten, leise gegen den Bug klatschten, der Wind, der spielerisch durch seine Haare zauste, die Erwachsenen, die sich im Schein der kleinen Laterne leise unterhielten. Eingerollt in seinem Nest aus alten Netzen hatte er sich unzählige Male von ihnen in den Schlaf lullen lassen, hatte gelauscht, wie alle Geräusche erst lauter und dann immer leiser wurden, die Glieder immer schwerer, die Gedanken immer träger, bis er in einem See aus Wellen und Wärme schwamm.

Etwas traf ihn an der Schulter, prasselte auf seinen Rücken, rieselte seine Flanken hinab. Es kitzelte, störte ihn aus seiner wohligen Entspannung auf. Er brummte unwillig, bewegte kurz die Schultern, versuchte die Störung abzuschütteln. Mit geringem Erfolg. Das einzige, was er erreichte war, dass es jetzt auch über seine Schultern hinweg in sein Gesicht rieselte. Er prustete abwehrend. Es schmeckte salzig und knirschte zwischen den Zähnen wie … Sand. Das war Sand! Irgendjemand bestreute ihn die ganze Zeit mit Sand. Das konnte ja nur einer sein.

„Lass des!“, knurrte er ohne den Kopf zu heben.

„Mir is’ langweilig.“

Franz nölte wie ein kleines Kind. Ivo stöhnte und verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Man sollte doch wirklich meinen, mit über fünfzig war Franz auch mal in der Lage, sich ein oder zwei Stunden allein zu beschäftigen, ohne auf dumme Gedanken zu kommen.

„Lies halt dein Buch!“, antwortete Ivo schulterzuckend – und beförderte sich damit gleich noch eine Ladung Sand mitten ins Gesicht. Er prustete und spuckte.

„Das hab’ i scho’ durch.“

„Dann kauf dir ein neues!“

Ivo hob den Kopf und wischte sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht, versuchte Lippen und Zunge vom Sand zu befreien. Erfolglos. Es wurde zwar ein wenig besser und seine Zunge fühlte sich jetzt nicht mehr an wie Schleifpapier, aber zwischen den Zähnen knirschte es immer noch. Er würde wahrscheinlich mindestens eine halbe Flasche Wasser brauchen, um das wieder loszuwerden. Aufstehen und sich etwas zu trinken zu holen war allerdings eine Aussicht, die ihn nicht unbedingt begeisterte. Dazu war er gerade viel zu faul – und außerdem hätte Franz dann ja genau das erreicht, was er gewollt hatte. Nein, diesen Triumph würde er seinem werten Partner garantiert nicht gönnen. Wenn er die Zähne nicht aufeinanderbiss, dann würde es schon noch ein paar Stündchen so gehen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht etwas tiefer in seiner Armbeuge, damit garantiert kein Sand mehr auf seine Lippen rieseln konnte und ließ seine Gedanken zurück auf das nächtliche Fischerboot wandern. Er war kaum zur Ruhe gekommen, da landete die nächste Ladung Sand mit Schwung auf seinem Rücken. Es spritzte in alle Richtungen, bis hinauf in seine Haare.

„Heh! Was soll des?“

Er hob den Kopf und schaute zu Franz. Der hockte noch immer neben ihm, grinste unschuldig und hatte die Hand schon wieder voll Sand.

„Untersteh di–…“

Der Sand klatschte auf seinen Rücken. Er drehte schnell den Kopf weg. Das verhinderte zwar, dass er Sand in die Augen oder den Mund bekam, aber dafür hatte er jetzt das ganze Ohr voll Sand. Budalo! Ivo drückte den Oberkörper hoch, lehnte sich zur Seite und kippte den ganzen Sand auf seinem Rücken mit einem Schwung über Franz. Der lachte nur und klopfte seine Beine wieder ab.

„Ich geh’ schwimmen. Kommst mit?“

„Nein!“, knurrte Ivo.

Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und versuchte mit ruckartigen Bewegungen und der Unterstützung seines kleinen Fingers, den Sand wieder aus seinem Gehörgang zu schütteln. Sollte Franz ruhig ins Wasser gehen. Dann konnte er sich hier in Ruhe sonnen und ein bisschen dösen, ohne hinterhältige Sandangriffe fürchten zu müssen. Eine Hand packte ihn bei der Schulter. Im ersten Moment dachte er, Franz wollte ihn einfach hochziehen, doch dann lastete plötzlich ein starker Druck auf ihm und sein Oberkörper wurde in den Sand gepresst. Franz stemmte sich auf die Füße.

„Grmpf…“, protestierte Ivo. „Kommst jetzt allein nimmer hoch, oder was?“

„Red net!“ Franz klopfte seine Badeshorts ab. Sandkörner flogen in alle Richtungen. „Komm mit!“

„Herrgott, ich will mich sonnen!“

Ivo ruckte ein wenig hin und her, bis er eine bequeme Position gefunden hatte, drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung, vergrub das Gesicht wieder in den Armen und ignorierte Franz einfach. Der blieb noch einen Moment neben ihm stehen und klopfte weiter an seiner Badehose herum, dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Na endlich. Dann hatte er hier seine Ruhe und nach ein paar Bahnen da draußen im Meer war Franz der Idee einfach in der Sonne zu dösen vielleicht auch aufgeschlossener gegenüber.

Ein Schatten fiel über ihn und im nächsten Moment wurde der Bund seiner Badeshorts gepackt und hochgezogen. Er wollte gerade protestieren, dass das hier weder ein Nacktbadestrand noch der richtige Ort für andere, eindeutigere Aktivitäten wäre, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu. Wieder traf ihn eine Ladung Sand auf den Rücken, schoss in seine Shorts, zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch nach vorn, kroch in jede Ritze.

„Jebote! Šta radiš, budalo!“ Er sprang auf und schüttelte sich. Sand rieselte aus seinen Hosenbeinen, juckte und kratzte zwischen den Pobacken, am Sack, einfach überall. „Jel si sad poludio?! Budalo!“

Franz lachte laut und herzhaft. Er machte schnell ein paar Schritt zur Seite, wollte wahrscheinlich einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sie bringen, aber das würde ihm jetzt garantiert nicht mehr helfen.

„Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst!“

Drohend machte er zwei Schritte auf Franz zu. Der grinste immer noch, drehte sich um und rannte davon. Ivo überlegte kurz, die Verfolgung abzubrechen und sich wieder zu sonnen, aber er hatte immer noch Unmengen an Sand zwischen den Beinen, der bei jeder Bewegung scheuerte. Ein bisschen Wasser würde dagegen mit Sicherheit helfen. Also beschleunigte er seine Schritte und jagte weiter hinter Franz her, der auf das Meer zu stürmte. Sein Frust über das gestörte Sonnenbad und den Sand in seiner Badehose verflog und ein Hochgefühl, dass er sein Jahren nicht mehr verspürt hatte, kroch durch seinen Körper. Ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, wurde schließlich zu einem Lachen. Sein Bestreben, Rache an Franz zu nehmen, war schon fast vergessen. Wie zwei kleine Jungs rannten sie zwischen den anderen Badegästen hindurch, schlugen Haken um ältere Damen und kleine Kinder, stürmten in die Brandung. Warmes Wasser umspülte seine Füße, dann seine Beine, bot mit jedem Meter mehr Widerstand, bis eine besonders hohe Welle ihn schließlich umwarf.

Wasser schlug über ihm zusammen, schoss in seinen Mund. Er schmeckte Salz und Sand. Für einen Augenblick war er orientierungslos, wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, doch dann packte ihn eine Hand am Oberarm, zog ihn wieder an die Oberfläche. Franz’ strahlendes Gesicht tauchte vor ihm aus den Wellen auf. Ivo schlang die Arme um ihn, zog ihn zu sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Hier draußen mussten sie nicht vorsichtig sein und Anfeindungen fürchten. Sie waren weit und breit die einzigen Schwimmer und vom Strand kaum mehr zu erkennen. Franz öffnete den Mund, erwiderte den Kuss. Seine Hände strichen über Ivos Schultern, den Rücken hinab, pressten sie so eng aneinander, als wollte er ihn nie mehr loslassen. Erst eine Welle, die über sie hinwegschlug, trennte sie wieder.

„Volim te!“, schnaufte Ivo atemlos.

„Ich dich auch.“

Er wollte Franz gleich wieder an sich ziehen, doch der entwand sich ihm und tauchte mit Schwung in die nächste Welle. Ivo drehte sich um die eigene Achse, schaute sich um, versuchte zu erkennen, wo Franz hin war. Er sah nichts. Das Wasser um ihn herum war zu aufgewühlt. Plötzlich wurde er bei den Schienbeinen gepackt. Ein Kopf schob sich zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch, Schultern drückten in seine Kniekehlen. Seine Beine wurden nach vorn gerissen und er klatschte rückwärts ins Wasser. Franz war doch wirklich ein Kindskopf. Aber er wollte es auch gar nicht anders haben.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
